Daichi Daichi no Mi
The Ground Ground Fruit (大地大地フルーツ Daichi Daichi no Mi) is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that empowers its consumer with terrakinesis; the power to lift, control, and manipulate rocks, soil, minerals, and anything containing or affiliated with the classical element of earth with their mind. It was eaten by Argus Richter. Its potential has given it the reputation of being the ultimate nemesis towards any power or ability related to becoming any earthy material; especially the Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi. Appearance Usage The primary and most recognizable ability of the Ground Ground Fruit is the power to mentally alter and control rocks, soil, and minerals through terrakinesis. By applying this psychic ability to the earth, the user is able to perform a myriad of different abilities and uses with the earth itself, including, but not limited to, summoning and causing large boulders to freely hover in the air, cause landslides, and to create various shapes and weapons out of rocks and soil. In order to do this, the user must mentally focus on the portion of ground they wish to control, and then concentrate on manipulating it. While this can be exhausting after extended periods of usage, or by affecting large amounts of earth at once, through proper training, the user can increase their mental strength and stamina, in order to lengthen the amount of time the user can make use of this power. And while it isn't necessary once the user has gotten the hang of their Devil Fruit, the user of the Ground Ground Fruit can guide the affected earth with their arms and hands, making the manipulation process easier to perform. Strengths As obviously noted by an opponent of the user, the greatest strength this Devil Fruit provides, is the ability to use any and all nearby forms of rock and soil as a weapon against their foes. This allows the user to turn an entire island into a massive and dangerous weapon, when used tactfully. This also means the user is never without a weapon, as no matter where they go, sans very specific locations such as Skypiea, the user will never be without a form of earth to attack or defend with. Even when underwater, so long as the user is not submerged himself, he can still control the ground beneath the seas. And even in the air, if any rocks or minerals are to be found nearby, the user can easily make use of them as well. This effectively turns an entire planet into a never-ending supply of ammunition for the user, which makes them difficult to fight against, no matter if the terrain is favorable for the opposing side or not. Also, while it takes a lot of effort and hard work to attain this ability, the user of the Ground Ground Fruit can become capable of manipulating the small remnants of minerals found within various metals, as metals are typically refined mineral elements, and can leave behind traces of earthy particles within them (however, this is very few and in between for metals, and is almost non-existent in high quality metals like steel.) Once the user has trained himself in how to control metal with his mind, this only further makes him more fearsome in combat, as many weapons, shields, and armor will become ineffective against the user. This also gives the user more versatility with their Devil Fruit, as they no longer will have to rely on the same traditional tricks as before. By manipulating metals, the user can forge new tools and devices with their mind, and can even control some cyborgs if necessary. They're also granted the ability to push down or open heavy metal doors, to create a large array of floating weaponry at their disposal, and if strong enough to do so, can reduce entire buildings to rubble from the inside out, simply by forcing the metallic support beams to collapse. Perhaps the most widely acclaimed ability of the Ground Ground Fruit, is its ability to turn anyone who is capable of transforming into, or becoming earth, into an unwilling puppet through mental manipulation. This is especially troubling for the user of the Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi, or even Crocodile or Jolly D. Chris, the user of the Suna Suna no Mi and Nendo Nendo no Mi respectively, as they will become entirely susceptible to the powers of the Ground Ground Fruit and its user. As a result, the user of the Ground Ground Fruit can thereby force anyone capable of becoming earthy substances to either attack themselves or their allies, as well as other possible unwilling actions, whether purposeful or for the user's amusement. Additionally, if the user has become strong enough through training to do so, they can end up manipulating those capable of becoming metallic substances, or even cyborgs, as the latter already has mechanical implants found in their bodies (though the latter's manipulation is only limited to the mechanical aspects of the cyborg, and not the living aspects.) Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Additionally, the user is limited heavily by their own stamina and mental strength. Since terrakinesis requires mental psychic powers to manipulate the earth, the user must be capable of harnessing their mental strength to its fullest limitations. As a result, the user can become easily tired out if they attempt to move a portion of earth far larger than they can normally control otherwise, or if they try to control one too many portions of earth simultaneously. Only through training the mind by increasing their brain's ability to handle stress under difficult situations, as well as improving their concentration and focusing abilities, can the user of the Ground Ground Fruit grow past their previous limits and become stronger. Another problem the user will face, is the inability to control portions of the earth from exceedingly vast distances, as that requires mental strength far beyond even the world's greatest psychics. And so, the user is forced to rely heavily on localized rocks and soil, as even at their best, they can become limited to only controlling an entire island at any one time (and even if they can achieve this ability, controlling an entire island is far too exhausting, and is only meant as a desperation move; which afterward, the user will fall unconscious for an indefinitely long amount of time.) Another crucial weakness is when the user finds himself in a rare situation where there is no earth to manipulate, which will leave him entirely powerless and vulnerable to danger. A good way to remedy this is to bring along earthy materials alongside the user, on the off-beat chance this were to happen. Additionally, terrakinesis is not an end-all solution to everything, as the materials being manipulated can in turn be used against the user, or completely eradicated by the opponent. This is only balanced out by the sheer abundance of the earth itself. Attacks Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4